


Tie me up, Tie me down

by mudpuddledemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Darcy Lewis, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Knitting, Light Bondage, but literally only in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudpuddledemon/pseuds/mudpuddledemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its team movie night, and Bucky loves these little pieces of normality they've all worked to cobble together, but tonight he's having a hard time paying attention to anything but Darcy. She's driving him crazy, and she knows it. Good thing he loves her so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie me up, Tie me down

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this is an A/B/O AU, but there's absolutely nothing in the actual content to indicate that, so read it as you will. Just a little love note from Bucky to Darcy inspired by suzukiblu's fantastic Alpha Darcy works, and some delightful tumblr discussions.

Darcy's knitting in the common room again. Nobody thinks anything of it, her fondness for knitwear is pretty obvious. Steve's smiling about it, the click of the needles. His eyes look soft and dreamy with nostalgia. Probably thinking of his ma makin 'em socks back in the day. But Bucky can see what she's knitting and it isn't socks. Somebody else might guess a scarf, but Bucky knows and its making him squirm. He can almost feel it wrapping his wrists already. Across his mouth. Snaking around his ankles. Wrapping him up tight and safe while Darcy takes care of everything, ties him down and let's him soar. She's smiling now too, can probably feel him squirming. She's so devious and he couldn't be more crazy about her. This girl, this girl makes him lose his mind. In the very best way. He gives her everything, and she holds it so safe, holds it all together, holds him together. 

He stretches his arm around her shoulders, pets her arm, the back of her neck. Trying to catch her eye, to ask her without words if they can slip out of the movie early. She's smiling, but she's looking at the needles. He'll wait. He can wait. He can be so good for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I reserve the right to add to this in the future, but make no promises.


End file.
